thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Niels Werner
Niels Werner is Yoonie's tribute. Do not use him in your hunger games or fanfictions without her permission. He is Yoonie´s thirtithird tribute on the hunger games roleplaying wiki. His District partner is Sonia Arakawa. 'Niels Werner' Age: 16 District: 13 Gender: Male Weapons: Scythe Personality: Niels is a kind and caring soul, someone you´d trust to help you when you needed it. He´s a good and loyal friend who will never let anyone who depends on him down. He´s very fixed on honor and doesn´t take anything at all lightly, especially not the Hunger Games. He can be very devious and pull pranks on other people, but he´s not evil or a ruthless career. Still, he´s in the games to win them, and he´s very determined. History: Niels was left alone to die by his parents when he was only an infant. That was because his parents were both soldiers in District 13´s rebel army, and having a child was nothing they wanted. Instead of raising him, they instead decided to dump him so he would die on his own and not bother them with anything. Niels the baby survived for maybe a few hours alone, sleeping in the District 13 sewers before he woke up and started crying. He would have died, just like his parents wanted, if it was not for a kind woman who just passed by then. She was one of the banished, an outcast from the main District, and her name was Frida Werner. Frida took pity in the baby Niels and took her up in her care, even though she was extremely poor. Niels was therefore brought up in the sewers together with the outcasts, who were so poor they often dropped dead out of nowhere, from either diseases or hunger. It wasn´t a very good place to grow up, but Frida was fiercely determined to give Niels all that he deserved, she wanted him to get himself a life when he grew up. But they were both too poor for that, and so they struggled through one day at a time, trying to survive. But as the years went on and Niels grew up into a polite, kind young man, Frida was getting older and older. She was in her fifties when she was struck with an e-coli bacteria and became dangerously ill. She managed to hold on for a few days, until she finally died in her sleep. Niels was thunderstruck, for the first time since he was an infant he was all alone again, with nobody to help him and love him. But he didn´t give up, he wanted to get himself life, out of the slums, like Frida had always wanted him to have. Niels kept himself alive in the sewers by being smart, and conserving the little money he had after Frida and being careful about what he ate and drank. Sometimes he almost got robbed, but he managed to fend off his attackers and chase them away. Like some sort of miracle, some recruits from the Military Training Facility spotted him as he fougth them off and asked him to come with them. Thus started his new life as a Military trainee. The training was hard, sometimes Niels even thougth about giving up about it and going back again. But the thougth of Frida´s wish kept him going until his bones stinged and his muscles cramped. Some of the other trainees made fun of Niels at the start, since he was the only one from the outcast part of District 13, but he always ignored them. He had learned how life worked, the strong ones would always try to pick on the weaker. But Niels never showed any weakness, so they soon started to leave him alone. Niels focused very hard on the training, but he also made a lot of friends at the Facility. If one of them were in hard weather, Niels always acted as a solid stone to lean on and he always gave them attention if they were scared or lonely. He soon became known as the "Loyal Guardian", a nickname which Niels is very fond of. This was exactly what he´d always wanted, to become something, and to mean something for other people. But when he turned sixteen, the Facility was shut down because one of the trainers had been murdered by a trainee and it was deemed unsafe. Not only that, but the President and his agents uncovered that the whole Facility was really a training compound for the Rebels, and the Capitol executed everyone who was there. Niels and two of his friends barely managed to escape, and had to go into hiding. Now Niels was right back where he started, back in the slums as an outcast. But he had taken a decition on what to do, how to get out of District 13 and find somewhere to be happy and make Frida´s wish come true. He volunteered in his next reaping, shocking even his friends. Preferred Alliance: The careers. Strengths: Accuracy, weaponry, height Weaknesses: Strength, survival, swimming NielsReaping.png|Niels at the Reapings. NielsArena.png|Niels in the Arena. NielsVictor.png|Niels in his Victor's Interview. Trivia *He went through a lot of different last names while in development, some including: Graphite, Samson, Ivory. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:16 year olds Category:District 13 Category:Yoonie Category:Yoonie's Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:Volunteer